


Goodbye

by MorningstarGabriella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hints of Fluff, Light Angst, What happens when I am sad, blah blah, i love michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGabriella/pseuds/MorningstarGabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the Prince of Heaven. The Viceroy. Head of the Heavenly Hosts.<br/>There is nothing he can't do.<br/>Other than saying a final goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

"Is this a goodbye Michael?"

It was an innocent enough question, but enough to change everything. Michael tried to maintain his poker-face as he looked at you. Below, on earth, you could hear the sounds of thunder. You could hear Lucifer.

The Viceroy stood before you. The supreme commander. The Head of the Heavenly Hosts. But in that moment, he was just Michael to you. Your childhood friend. The one you had grown up with. The one whom you knew inside out. The one who always shared everything with you.

He slowly turned into the brave Prince of Heaven. The one everyone looked up to and respected. But to you he never changed. He was still the boy too scared to fly for the first time. The one unwilling to fight because he was afraid of hurting someone. The person who came and cried on your shoulder when Father asked him to banish Lucifer.

For you, he never changed. And though the world fell for the charade, here he was again, standing before you, with the same terror in his eyes as you had seen the night before Lucifer's fall.

The two of you just stood there, words not enough to capture the gravity of the situation. There was no coming back from this for either one of the two, and you knew Michael was at a disadvantage.

He raised his hand and stroked your cheek affectionately. He snaked his other hand around your waist, before pressing you flush against his body. His blue eyes met yours, before he slowly leaned in, stopping with his lips barely a centimeter away from yours. His breathing was heavy as he whispered, "I am so sorry for this."

The tears slid down your face as well as his when he pressed your lips together. He brushed a strand of your (h/c) hair from your face as he deepened the kiss. His tongue slightly ghosted over the roof of your mouth as you gasped. The kiss became more passionate without either one of you fighting for domination.

_It wasn't a kiss out of love._

_It wasn't a kiss out of lust._

_It was a need._

A need to say so much without saying anything at all. And this was the best way Michael could think off.

He broke off the kiss and took a step back, eyes downwards. You both knew it was time for him to leave. It was time for Armageddon. And it was possibly the last time you two would ever see each other.

The tears rolled down your face, as you looked him in the eye and asked with a firm voice,"Is this a goodbye Michael?"

The eldest Archangel spread his wings, turned his back on you and walked away.

There was no reply to this question.

He had no reply to this question, because he knew one thing. The world may fall for his mask of bravery but you won't.

_He couldn't lie to you._


End file.
